


The Way the World of Magic Works

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again friend I'm sorry, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fucked Up, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world of magic isn't as pretty as most think. Rainbows, glitter, and happiness mean nothing. The world of magic is full of rape, cheating, lying, and killing. Sadly there are some kids that are brought into this environment.





	The Way the World of Magic Works

**Author's Note:**

> Welp *cough * This Account be Dual owned so uhh wish me luck..

Name: Kazakura Anarchy

Family: Cordelia Anarchy- Mother, Satoahi Anarchy- Bio Father, David Anarchy- Step Father, Vladamir Anarchy-Step Father, Asura Anarchy- Eldest Half Brother , Vajra Anarchy- Eldest Half Sister, Xavier Anarchy-Older Half Brother, Vladimir Anarchy Jr.- Half Brother, Constorsia Anarchy- Half Sister, Claudia Anarchy- Older Half Sister, Claudius Anarchy- Older Half Brother, Aneko Anarchy- Twin Sister, Sora Anarchy- Younger Brother, Aroura Anarchy- Younger Sister, Nazakura Anarchy-Youngest Brother, Akiko Anarchy Youngest Sister 

Age: 15000 human years. 

Gender: Gender Fluid ( Male Current Gender )

Magical Powers: Living Voodoo Doll, Hydrokinesis, Mind Control, Halokinesis

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red and Purple

Info to be known: A Prince constantly disgraced by his family. He uses his magic for his own gain and survival. Warning He might be the next leader of his Coven only time will tell.


End file.
